The Fox
by radmon2334
Summary: Gin believed he could face Aizen on his own.He was wrong and now Rangikus crying.Not as he plannned.Hmm so whats goining to happen.Spoilers for chapter 416
1. Chapter 1

_Did you know? When it rains, and the sun still shines, there is a wedding ceremony for a fox. _

_It is beautiful, and a lovely procession follows. The air is still, the leaves, trees, and flowers wet with shimmering rainbows that light the path of the newly wed._

_And though it is so mesmerizing, beware, for such a thing is not to be witnessed by mere humans. If you see such a thing, and the foxes catch you, it means bad luck. The fox is a trickster, a demon, and it will haunt you with misfortune and bad tidings for witnessing the most sacred and private of its ceremonies._

_You become cursed._

_To be forgiven, you must go to the home of the fox, offer your most humblest of apologies and ask for the trickster's forgiveness._

_Only then can you be free. Only then can you break the curse._


	2. Chapter 2

Gin was laying there on the ground. Rangikus angelic face appeared above him just as he lost hope.

"I'm sorry, "was all he was able to say before his body succumbed to the darkness. Then it began to rain, while the sun was shining. It happened simultaneously as a honey haired woman screamed a scream filled with pain, hate, and sadness that was reinforced by a great cat yowling.

A certain orange haired Shinigami finally pulled his sword out of the man who started this all. Aizen. As he turned a small black blur barreled into him."Oof. Rukia calm down."She looked up at him and yelled,"Dumbass! You're a hero now! I can be excited if I want to!" Immediately after, a drop of rain fell on her nose."Huh? It's raining, but the sun is still shining. What's happening Ichigo?" Instead of replying, Ichigo just picked her up, spun Rukia around, and for the first time in a long time smiled and let out a booming laugh.

"Rangiku-san, excuse me, but can you let me through."The picture Orihime saw was one of the saddest things she had seen, ever. It was even more heart wrenching than seeing a dying Hiyori in Shinji's arms. But that had a happy ending. They were now in each other's arms, blissful. This was a woman with no hope sitting by a corpse in the rain, surrounded by sunlight and smiles.

Rangiku looked down at Gin and smiled a sad, no, an insane smile and asked,"Orihime,_Did you know? When it rains, and the sun still shines, there is a wedding ceremony for a fox. It is beautiful, and a lovely procession follows. The air is still, the leaves, trees, and flowers wet with shimmering rainbows that light the path of the newly wed. And though it is so mesmerizing, beware, for such a thing is not to be witnessed by mere humans. If you see such a thing, and the foxes catch you, it means bad luck. The fox is a trickster, a demon, and it will haunt you with misfortune and bad tidings for witnessing the most sacred and private of its ceremonies. You become cursed. To be forgiven, you must go to the home of the fox, offer your most humblest of apologies and ask for the trickster's forgiveness. Only then can you be free. Only then can you break the curse. But what if you are part of the ceremony? You are bound to the fox. Bound to each other, and just as cursed as if you had witnessed the ceremony." _

Orihime's eyes began to water, but then she touched her hairpins.** "Sōten Kisshun,I Reject."**


	3. The End

It has been five years since the Winter War and Rangiku was sitting on a park bench in Sereitei, watching people. She had seen Ichigo and his petite girlfriend, Rukia pass by. They had been fighting and she kicked him in the shin, but she could plainly see the happiness on their faces and the glow in their eyes. Next came Renji and Tatsuki. Renji had his arm around her shoulders and they said nothing as they strolled and watched the trees sway in the light breeze. A few minutes after they left Ukitake-Taichou passed by, toting his two bickering third seats.

"No I've served under Ukitake-Taichou longer!"shouted Kiyone Kotetsu.

"Yea but I'm older than you, therefore I've served him longer!"retorted Sentaro Kotsubaki. Ukitake chuckled at his companion's antics as they walked on.

The next pair was a big shock. Karin Kurosaki came screaming into the park, laughing as she ran. She collapsed into a swing and waited for her friend. The person that turned the corner had a scowl, teal eyes, and a shock of white hair.

"What are you doing Kurosaki?"Toshiro Hitsugaya asked the girl, who was now swinging back and forth on the attraction.

"It's Karin! Hey Toshiro come swing with me!"ordered the boisterous teenager. What surprised their onlooker was that the high and mighty Ice Taichou dredged over to the swing and sat down. A loud laugh made him look up at his swinging friend. All of a sudden he gripped the chain as she swung down and jerked Karin to a stop.

"Oi! Toshiro what was tha-"Karin was cut off by Toshiros lips meeting hers. The kiss only lasted two seconds (Rangiku counted) but it was sweet. Karin grinned at her best friend and her boyfriend and Toshiro blinked and smiled back. And of course Rangiku had to stop this moment or she was going to cry. Rangiku opened her mouth to speak but a pair of arms hugged her shoulders from behind."Awww ain't tha' just cute!" The duo looked up with blushes and Karin smiled and said, "Hey there Rangiku! Did you like the show?" Her white haired counterpart grimaced and yelled,"Ichimaru!" As Rangiku and her companion Gin ran out of the park he asked, "Wonder which one of us he's talking about"

A white fox and a grey cat conversed on a white plain. "Rangiku and Gin,they asked forgiveness of each other, that is why they _Broke the Curse._

A/N –Thanks to all you guys who favorited, alerted, or reviewed this story! I love you guys! Man I am so proud of myself! And as Gin would say "Bye Bye!"


End file.
